


Riddles and Ravenclaws

by Runic_Purple_Panda



Series: Riddles, Gryffindors, Detectives, and Ravenclaws [4]
Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Complete, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Those Pesky Nargles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic_Purple_Panda/pseuds/Runic_Purple_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed gets stumped by Luna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddles and Ravenclaws

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe where your soulmate's first words to you are written somewhere on your body.

Ed liked puzzles. Mysteries, riddles, anything he had to go digging deep within his intellect to find the answer to, and he’d be entertained for weeks.

Harry wasn’t particularly fond of them, having had more than enough of mysteries and puzzles during his school years. Riddles were beginning to grow on him, with his soulmate asking him them regularly, but he was far fonder of watching Ed work them out.

At least until Ed got seriously stumped. Not that his getting stumped happened often, due to Ed having the IQ of what Harry assumed was every Ravenclaw ever combined (Rowena included). And, usually, when Ed was stumped, all Harry had to do was mention wanting to see Ed’s soulmark, and the ensuing activities would take Ed’s mind off of his puzzle long enough to solve it (which in turn, usually left Harry alone under the covers as Ed would go to write down his breakthrough and usually forgot to come to back to bed).

This time, however, was different. Sex hadn’t helped (and Ed had perfectly happy to do it with Harry for several hours) with a breakthrough this time. And a huffy Edward Nygma wasn’t a particularly fun bed-mate.

After three grunts, five sighs, and twelves huffs of breath, Harry asked, “So what managed to actually stump you?”

“No,” Ed huffed.

“No?”

“I’m not gonna let her beat me.”  Harry decided not to mention that Ed sounded like a four-year-old.

“Let who beat you?”

“Lovegood. For all I know it’s a magic thing, and you’ll already know it.”

“Ah.” There was a long pause. “You know, I’ve got some books on magic in the study, if you’d–“ Harry couldn’t even finish the sentence before Ed was up and out of the room.

* * *

 

The books didn’t help. Huffy Edward Nygma turned into Grumpy Edward Nygma. Harry lasted all of five hours with Grumpy Ed before deciding to track down Luna.

 

* * *

“Alright, Lovegood,” Harry said. “What did you do to my soulmate?”

“I gave him a riddle.”

“What sort of riddle?”

“What lives in mistletoe and likes to steal shoes?”

Harry opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again, and closed it again. Finally, he said, “Luna, that’s, that’s, well, that’s _really_ mean. Kinda _funny_ , but really mean. We never should have let you spend time with Fred and George.”

Luna smiled peacefully at him.

“That look only works on Harvey you know.”

Luna’s smile grew wider.

“Put Ed down for a subscription to the Quibbler. And please have the next issue have something on Nargles, before the man goes insane.”


End file.
